This invention relates to a rotary closure cap for loose-material containers, consisting of a cap portion designed to be fixed to the container with a rotary disc mounted thereon for rotation about an axis, the cap portion and the rotary disc comprising pouring openings designed to be brought successively into coincidence by turning movements relative to one another and locking means in their main surfaces extending substantially perpendicularly of the axis.
Closures of the above-mentioned type are known for storage and sprinkling containers for salt and spices. In certain angular positions, the rotary disc mounted for rotation about an axis on the top of the cap portion can have several openings of different size or different shape and also a closing and at the same time locking angular position, the openings and the closed position being designed to coincide with corresponding openings and blocking zones of the cap portion. The mutual angular intervals between the starting angular positions on the cap portion and the rotary disc differ from one another to such an extent that two corresponding pairs of openings cannot coincide at the same time. These known rotary closures are not entirely suitable for storing loose materials, for example, caustic cleaners, which have to be kept away from children.